Departures and Meetings
by xRynnX
Summary: A funeral for the Arcobaleno brings forth a new illusionist and a million questions. One-shot for rachel-chanx3 for being the 400th reviewer for Varia High.


**(A/N) This is a short one-shot for rachel-chanx3, the 400th for Varia High ^^. I hope you enjoy it, darling~!**

* * *

Bel dropped the white flower onto the casket as it was lowered into the ditch.

The entire Vongola was having a funeral for the recently deceased Arcobaleno. The tenth generation boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had insisted on having this funeral, more for his dear friend and tutor, Reborn, than anyone else.

Most of the Vongola surrounded the areas where Colonello, Skull, Reborn and Verde had been placed to rest while the Varia stood around the area where Mammon was currently being put to rest. Every single Varia member was there.

Xanxus had gone because it was his job as the boss to give the final words. Squalo because he was the second in command. Levi because Xanxus was going and Lussuria because he wanted to be there with his 'Family.' Bel...he had gone because of his relationship with Mammon, the little baby was a close friend of his and they got along so well. Bel went because he would miss Mammon.

After a few words from the priest, everyone left the graveyard to either head home or to the reception Sawada was having at the Vongola mansion.

When asked if he was coming along by Lussuria, Bel told the flamboyant man that he'd go home in a bit and Lussuria left with a nod of understandment. Once Bel was alone, he stood silently before Mammon's grave, staring at the patch of dirt that had a dozen of flowers on it while the ones to his left had entire bouquets.

The mid-October wind blew and Bel's hair was swept by the strong wind. The blonde closed his eyes to shield them and when he reopened them he saw an odd sight.

A green haired boy was standing in front of Mammon's grave, looking down at the spot where the blonde's dear friend had been placed. The boy wore the latest Varia uniform which looked a bit big on the short and slim boy.

Bel raised an eyebrow and called out to the kid, "Oi, who are you?"

"What if this is all just a prank he's playing?" the boy asked and Bel's ears rang at the sound of his voice. It was definitely a voice the belonged to a child, an unfeeling child if Bel had anything to say on the monotone.

"Huh?" Bel took a step closer to the boy, "What's your name?"

"What if all this is an illusion?" the boy ignored Bel once more in favor of asking questions that no one could answer.

"Oi..." Bel growled when the boy suddenly looked over to him.

Marks. Upside down, purple triangle marks were under the boys eyes. Green strands of hair blew past the boys equally green eyes as the wind howled loudly and whooshed against both adult and boy. Bel's heart nearly shot from his chest at the sight of the familiar marks. _Mammon's marks_.

"My name is Fran" said the boy, Fran, as he looked up to Bel. Bel decided that this boy really was unfeeling due to the fact the boy's face was absolutely void of any emotions.

Bel was about to ask yet another question when the boy passed by him, preparing to walk away. Fran stopped a bit behind Bel who turned to face the shorter male who was digging through his pockets. Bel took the white card that was handed to him and read it carefully.

_This is for you. Don't be lonely.  
- M_

Bel very nearly smiled at Mammon's neat cursive letters that curled elegantly in the proper places. Once he shook away thoughts of his deceased friend, Bel lifted his head to once again ask a question when he saw that the boy was already walking away.

And the blonde's eyes widened when Fran's body flickered and then disappeared.

_An...illusion?_

**(A/N) So...I got the idea from these theories I saw on some site. One of them said that Fran was an illusion created by Mammon and I was like 'YES! I CAN WRITE THIS FOR RACHEL-CHAN!' Haha ^^.**

**Anyway, now I got the idea that Fran is either 1) Really and illusion or 2) Just messing with Bel by making him think he's an illusion. And Bel is going along with it because 1) He's uncertain , 2)He's thankful for the gift Mammon has given him or 3) Fran acts real enough and his attitude doesn't allow Bel to think about him being an illusion.**

**Either way I still love Bel and Fran and I love them together even more =D!**

**I hoped you liked it, rachel-chan =)!**


End file.
